


The terrible, no good, shopping trip (entirely biased opinion from Rei Sakuma)

by chiakansreal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakansreal/pseuds/chiakansreal
Summary: Rei let out a pathetic wheeze and shrunk under the artificial shine of the Christmas lights strung around the mall the two lovers had decided to shop at. The reviews for said mall on Kaoru’s high tech phone insisted it had the most up to date selection of what everyone in the city liked, and what was an old man like Rei to do except trust that screen blindly?
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The terrible, no good, shopping trip (entirely biased opinion from Rei Sakuma)

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for the @Enstars_SS!!

“So. Rei-kun. The people on your Christmas shopping list include Adonis-kun, Wan-Chan, Hasumi-kun, obviously your little brother, K-“

“Kaoru-kun, please, my wallet and my poor constitution cannot take more of your monotone droning on.”

“Monotone? Excuse you- I’m an idol, so I can clearly change the inflection of my voice, Rei. Kuuuun.”

Rei let out a pathetic wheeze and shrunk under the artificial shine of the Christmas lights strung around the mall the two lovers had decided to shop at. The reviews for said mall on Kaoru’s high tech phone insisted it had the most up to date selection of what everyone in the city liked, and what was an old man like Rei to do except trust that screen blindly? Inwardly, he groaned at his naivety. Gods, divine powers, anyone above, he should have just bitten the dust and ran the risk of Aira (or hell even Eichi) walking in on him ordering things online with much difficulty.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and tugged Rei along by his hand, blocking out Rei’s whines. The months of them dating had already got him used to it.

Dating.

The term still floated around in his head in its own sort of limbo. Of course, Kaoru was no stranger to dating (his Yumenosaki younger self would have plenty to say about the topic), but what he was a stranger to was the way he suddenly became aware over the past few months of how well his and Rei’s hands fit together.

Even through the barrier of their gloves, Kaoru could feel the warmth emanating from the other man’s hand. Hey, wasn’t that counterproductive to his cold-blooded, vampire image? 

Ah, probably a heat pad hidden inside his palm then. Hopping off from the topic of gloves, he should get some new ones for Rei, just as a reminder he loves his high maintenance boyfriend to death.

No, maybe some cute earmuffs would be better. His sisters would know the latest trends, and one of the main attractions of UNDEAD surely must be seen striking those same trends-

“Kaoru-kun, you’ve been staring into space for a while. Has the Christmas shopping adrenaline worn off on you? Oh, if that is the case, we can head back to ES and forget this idea ever escaped out of my mouth-“

“No amount of smooth talking out of your sweet lips will make us leave this mall empty handed, Rei-kun.”

Rei recoiled from Kaoru’s blunt response like he had been slapped harshly, his bottom lip quivering. Kaoru rolled his eyes once more and sighed heavily.

“What will convince you to stay just a little longer, Rei-kun? Ah- it can’t be tomato juice.”

“You’ve severely limited my choices,” Rei complained, his voice raising to a whiny pitch. Honestly, the only difference between this man and a toddler would be that Rei hadn’t put on a tantrum right this moment.

Or maybe he was about to. Kaoru didn’t want to test his chances.

After a moment of silence and some shuffling, Rei huffed and looked up at the marble ceiling.

“I will make it through this trip if you show me a sight that I will never forget,” Rei finally conceded, earning an incredulous look from Kaoru. Leave it to his oddball of a boyfriend to come up with some super weird request.

But isn’t that why he loves him in the first place?

Kaoru shook his head- now was no time to be mushy. He had a grandpa to convince. Kaoru tapped his finger against his cheek, humming to himself as he gathered ideas.

“A sight you’ll never forget? What, do you want to see me with my shirt off in a dressing room?” Kaoru teased. This time, Rei rolled his eyes and let out a snicker.

“Please, Kaoru-kun, spare me the jokes. I already see enough of you shirtless when we’re in the dressing rooms for UNDEAD performances.”

“Touché. Hm…” 

Kaoru suddenly snapped his fingers, causing Rei to squeeze his hand hard out of shock. Kaoru met eyes with his boyfriend, smiling mischievously. His smile was so bright Rei was wincing just looking at him.

“I have just the thing.”

Rei nodded and let himself be dragged off by Kaoru, eventually being instructed to close his eyes along the way. Just what was Kaoru planning?

Rei’s mind couldn’t come up with a single, concise answer as Kaoru led him left and right, weaving throughout the mall effortlessly. Rei knew they had reached their destination when Kaoru’s tight hold loosened considerably, and Rei heard Kaoru step back from him.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

“Your wish is my command, Kaoru-kun.”

Rei cracked open his eyes and was amazed at the sight before him, his hands instinctively covering his mouth. Kaoru chuckled behind him.

“Pretty amazing Christmas tree, huh?”

“It’s- it’s taking up so much space- how did we not see this when we first entered?”

Kaoru poked his cheek playfully as his response sentence rolled off his tongue.

“I saw it, Rei-kun. Your eyes were glued to the floor so glumly, missing this sight.”

Rei pouted and leaned his head on Kaoru’s shoulder, his eyes still on the massive, glittering tree before him.

“I surely cannot be that blind.”

“Well, you surely were.”

Kaoru pressed his lips to Rei’s forehead, laughing softly as Rei’s frown deepened. He ran fingers through jet black hair as his gaze followed Rei’s, resting contently on the Christmas tree as well.

“...so, ready to start shopping?”

“Ready, since I have you at my side.”

“Geez, Rei-kun…”


End file.
